Conventional faucets can usually provide water output from front end or from a showerhead. When these two modes of water output are used in the same faucet, a handle is employed to switch the water source. In other words, when the faucet is on, the water can directly flow from the front end of the faucet to a container underneath (such as a water basin or bathtub); and when the user wants to change the mode of water output, he/she lifts the handle to shut the water channel of the front end of the faucet, so the water can be guided to the showerhead. Meanwhile, the handle will not fall down until the water source is shut off because it is supported by the water pressure.
However, the handle is protruding from the faucet to reduce the aesthetic value thereof. Also, the handle may be inadvertently touched to change the water output status or cause unnecessary water output.